M.U.G.E.N
for versions 1.0 and 1.1 of the M.U.G.E.N engine]]M.U.G.E.N (also written as MUGEN and Mugen; officially pronounced as "moo- en"M.U.G.E.N: Past, Present and Future) is a freeware 2D fighting game engine developed by Elecbyte. The most recent version of M.U.G.E.N to be publicly released is version 1.1 beta 1, which was released on August 7th 2013, though the most recent stable build is version 1.0, released on January 18th 2011. M.U.G.E.N allows users (typically known as "authors" or "creators") to create content for the engine such as (but not limited to) characters and stages for others to download and add to their game, or just to keep for themselves, as well as fully-fledged fighting games. Being a fighting game engine at heart, M.U.G.E.N takes inspiration from a variety of classic fighting game series such as Street Fighter and The King of Fighters, featuring a seven-button combat system (a, b, c, x, y, z and start), typically representing three punches, three kicks and a taunt, though characters are not limited to having those presets, with some only having four or just three attack buttons and a taunt. M.U.G.E.N has a fairly large community, with multiple forums and sites dedicated to the engine, as well as many internet videos with the purpose of teaching users how to use and customise the engine, or (more commonly) broadcasting M.U.G.E.N fights. Development M.U.G.E.N started off as a PC shooting game, with its name supposedly being derived from those days. It is unknown why Elecbyte decided to scrap the initial idea and turn it into a fighting game engine, though one might hazard a guess at it being to do with a lack of customisation options. Version history *'Version 1.1 Beta 1': 7th August 2013 *'Version 1.1 Alpha 4': May 3, 2013 (leaked, unofficial) *'Version 1.1 Alpha 3': No release (given only to alpha testers, leaked) *'Version 1.1 Alpha 2': No release (given only to alpha testers, leaked) *'Version 1.1 Alpha 1': No release (given only to alpha testers) *'Version 1.0': 18th January, 2011 *'Version 1.0 RC8': 29 June, 2010 *'Version 1.0 RC7': 20 March, 2010 *'Version 1.0 RC6': 8 December, 2009 *'Version 1.0 RC5': 28 October, 2009 *'Version 1.0 RC4': 25 October, 2009 *'Version 1.0 RC3': 12 October, 2009 *'Version 1.0 RC2': 29 September, 2009 *'Version 1.0 RC1': 22 September, 2009 *'Version 2002.04.14 Beta': 21 April, 2002 (Linux) Windows (leaked, unofficial) This would become the final build before the disappearance of Elecbyte. Unofficial patches and hacks spawned from this version. *'Version 2001.11.14 Beta': 16 December, 2001 (Linux) *'Version 2001.11.01' Beta: 4 November, 2001 (Linux) First Linux version released *'Version 2001.04.14' Beta: 2 May, 2001 (DOS) (Final DOS version to be released.as it's no longer supported. Elecbyte shifts to Linux) *'Version 2001.04.01' Beta: 1 April, 2001 (DOS) *'Version 2000.11.29 Beta': 29 November, 2000 (DOS) *'Version 2000.11.18 Beta': 18 November, 2000 (DOS) *'Version 2000.08.08 Beta': 8 August, 2000 (DOS) *'Version 2000.07.01 Beta': 01 July, 2000 (DOS) *'Version 2000.01.01 Beta': 01 January, 2000 (DOS) *'Version 9X.10.19 Beta': 19 October,1999 (DOS) *'Version 9X.09.03 Beta': 3 September, 1999 (DOS) *'Version' 9X.08.16 Beta: 16 August, 1999 (DOS) *'Version' 9X.07.27 Beta: 27 July 1999 (DOS) First Release References es:M.U.G.E.N.fr:M.U.G.E.Npt-br:M.U.G.E.N Awesomeness This Game/Engine Is Very Awesome. It Has The Abilty So You Can Make Your Own Character And Download Others Characters (along with stages). Some People Devolped Bonus Games like bane84s Stage Super Mario Bros - http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Bros._(Bane84) These Are Made By Mugen Masters. BTW This Game Is Popular Through Out The World (I Also Noticed 10X More People Play This Than SRB2). I Love This Engine I Hope You Do Too.